Level 225/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | previous = 224/Dreamworld | ingredients = | next = 226/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} is the tenth level in Sleepy Sunrise and the 62nd ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level you must bring down 3 cherries and score at least 30,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Liquorice swirls make striped candies difficult to use. However, they only take one move to break, making it easier to bring down the ingredients. *The moon scale is slightly unstable. *In addition, moon struck lasts 5 moves, which makes this level easier than its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Break liquorice swirls near the ingredient to bring the ingredient down. Then, take advantage of moon struck when it comes. *As usual, keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Easy *' Difficulty:' Very Easy Reason *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 25,000 points for two stars and an additional 50,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,260 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,500 points per move for three stars. *The liquorice swirls heavily reduce available board space and forces the player to only create matches of three during the first two moves. However, it will be easier to clear the remaining liquorice swirls once some of them are cleared because the available board space is increased. *20 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores and the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and gives the bulk of the required points. **This can be negated if there are too many liquorice swirls during moon struck. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the two and three star target scores. Notes Miscellaneous Info #3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points #25,000 points / 20 moves = 1,250 points per move #50,000 points / 20 moves = 2,500 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-22-23-05-17.png|Mobile version Level 225 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Sleepy Sunrise levels Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars